In a network environment comprising a plurality of computing nodes, data objects are often distributed amongst nodes in the network. In embodiments wherein multiple nodes frequently access the same data object, the particular data object may be copied onto or replicated on multiple nodes in the network so as to minimize having to traverse the network in order to access the particular data object. In such replication environments, one of the nodes is typically understood to own or control modifications to the particular data object. When a computing node needs to modify a particular data object in some manner, a request is communicated to the owner or master node which controls modification to the particular data object. The owner or master node that controls the data object processes the request and communicates any responsive information across the network for receipt at the requesting node.